Deer You
by enferciel
Summary: No, this is not a love letter. Repeat. This is not a love letter ;- In which, Rin wrote a letter to Len to convince herself that she didn't like him. Not at all. lenrin.


Deer Len,

Hey Len. This is Rin.

The girl who sits behind you in math, science, health, english, well practically almost every classes in case you haven't recognize me or forgotten who Rin Kagamine is because with that stupid brain of yours, you probably had forgotten everything within a second.

Or If your brain is too dumb to understand that, Rin Kagamine is the girl who you copied a lot. I changed my hairstyle from ponytail to a massive bow on top of my head. Let see if you could copy that. You even copied my surname and my shining blonde hair(But your hair is no match to mine. Ha) and my deep sparkling cerulean eyes.

No. This is not a _love letter_.

Repeat.

This is not a _love letter_.

There's no way in hell I would like someone like you. Ha. I'm not some stupid chicks who ogle at you in P.E or some love-struck girls who send you a cliche love letter.

You're not even that hot. Your face is horribly awful and your blonde hair is not shining and your smile is dumb and not entrancing and I hate how you smirk and everything about you is a turn off. And yet, I don't know why you're always on my mind, like literally, all the time. In Math Class, P.E (Mainly because my gaze is fixated on your kind of good-looking umm ponytail), science and you made me FAIL in history because I was busy looking out the window because you happened to be shirtless that day and no. I'm totally not looking at your sexy abs or anything. Just, god, how could you be so inappropriate like that? You're at school Len. At least, wear something decent.

I officially hate you Kagamine Len because 1) you made me have to take summer class. 2) you copied me and 3) I don't know. You have this vibe that made me hate you and your guts.

By the way, the reason why I write this is because I wanted to ask you something. Did you poison me? Because I keep on thinking about you. And even though this might be very very cliche, the first thing I think about when I wake up is you.

At this point, this letter sounds like a love letter.

But since I'm too lazy to erase that, just forget the last 31 words. Get concussion or something dammit.

Anyway, onto the next question. Can you stop bothering me? You keep on bugging me mentally and physically. Your constant tease and harass are making me mad. You made me got detention from the teacher twice! And also, stop torturing me mentally. These visions about me and you together cuddling romantically in my awfully smart brain is simply disgusting. Ew. I mean, you and me together? Gross.

Yesterday, I had a nightmare. Possibly the most horrible nightmare of all nightmares history.

So, I dreamed about you and me making out and it gross.

For a second I thought I just had a wet dream which is weird and creepy since I'm a girl and all and something is weird with my hormones and that, I need to go to hospital but I looked down at the cover and felt extremely relieved because there is no trace of wetness on my bed.

But then again, If I did have a wet dream (not that I want it), why did I dream about you? Do I have an undetected attraction towards you? But since I've figured I wasn't having a wet dream yesterday, let's just forget it. Probably it was just a nightmare.

Uh, and I have one more request. Stop flirting with the Miku girl who sits beside you, would you? I can't concentrate on my study. Her giggles and your smiles are annoying and somehow, it made my mood down instantly.

Really, what is wrong with me? I think I need to make an appointment with a doctor.

Len, stop reading this letter out loud over my shoulder. The teacher is looking at us. Oh my god Len. Go back to your seat. Now. We're going to get a detention. Wait, stop pulling my letter! I need to finish this damn letter. Oh my god, the teacher is heading towards us! I wasn't even near to done. I hate you Len Kagamine, I really do.

Ugh. We're so in trou—

* * *

 _a/n : so there are two versions of Len's reply. I hope you're not confused? oh, and rin's letter got confiscated._

* * *

 _Dear Rin,_

 _Let me tell you what is wrong with you,_

 _You're undeniably in love with me_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Your beloved Len_

 _P.S : Are we dating now?_

* * *

Dear Rin,

Rin, I'd have to say that you're fortunately diagnosed with a common disease, Len Kagamine Syndrome. A very popular disease recently that is transmissible and spreads really fast. Len Kagamine Syndrome is a disease wherein cause people, young as well as old, to go _doki doki_ and think of this certain guy—In case you're curious, his name is Len Kagamine, the one who is writing this letter—every seconds even in sleep which leads to a satisfying night.

Don't be afraid. This disease is high curable —It only applies to you though. You must immediately approach Len Kagamine, the guy who sits in front of you in every classes except in P.E (well, you're my partner in P.E) and confess your undying love to him. Or me!

So follow these steps below and you will be completely healthy:

Throw this letter away and scream 'I LOVE YOU LEN, PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I LIVE IN THIS WORLD'

Kiss Len afterwards lovingly and passionately.

Live happily ever after with Len.

If you haven't do the steps above then please do it after reading this letter.

So, I'd like to confirm some things.

Rin, my love, we're destined to be together is the reason why our appearances look kinda the same. And Rin, I am super hot. Don't deny the truth. It's right in front of your eyes. And you should trust you eyes, Isn't that what life is about? To trust each other?

And you're actually ogling at me.

But then again, I ogle at you too so I guess it doesn't really matter. Even though, I was reluctant to admit this.. but I peeked the girls bathroom when you were changing— _cough_ yourchestissoflat _cough._

Look at the bright sight, at least our ogling is _mutual_.

I extremely love you Rin because 1) we have summer class together 2) We look good together or we're synchronized. And 3) You're cute..

Yes, honey. I _poison_ you with my love because I'm a (love) _toxic_. *Kagamine Len's limited edition wink*

The same goes for me. Everytime I wake up and see the sun out the window, it reminds me of your bright smile. If I it was rainy day then I'd think of how to make you smile on the said gloomy day.

There's no use for me to get concussion, because I will still remember you and if I don't then I will love you all over again. There's your name written on my side after all. Yes, I got a tatoo of your name.

I am not bothering you Rinny. I am showering you with my affection. And even though you got detentions, I walked you home right?

However there's nothing I could do about your romantic thoughts of me and you doing some sexy stuff. Perhaps it was a desire?

I have beautiful dreams everyday and trust me Rin, it's more than just a make-out. I'd love to demonstrate it to you right now but let's do it later yeah? I don't think I can supress it longer though..

Ah, I see.. so you're jealous of Miku? I'll stop but to make things fair, you are prohibited from making any contact with the boys except me.

I recommend this doctor, Len Kagamine, he is an expert when it comes to love matter. Just come to his house at approximately 7 AM and let's play doctor!

I'll be waiting for you

Sincerely Yours,  
Len Kagamine, your soon-to-be unofficial husband

* * *

 _a/n : actually I'mdisappointed at how this turned out:( nonetheless, I hope you like it!_

 _i really need to stop making oneshots and start an ongoing story.._

 **Again, REPOSTED:**

I found it again and decide to repost and ugh, yeah. I didn't make any significant changes though.


End file.
